livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CG Languages: Merfolk, Common Deity: Ordon of the Stormlords Abilities STR: 08 -1 (02 pts) -4 Young DEX: 20 +5 (05 pts) +4 Young, +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 (05 pts) -4 Young, +2 Racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Summoner) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Bard) AC: 16 = + DEX (5) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2-2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (5) + Size (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2-2) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +05 = (5) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) + Bard (00) CMB: -01 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (5) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + Bard (00) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (0) + Bard (00) + DEX (5) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (2) + Bard (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 05' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Short Spear: Attack: -1 = (00) + Str (-1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Long Spear: Attack: -1 = (00) + Str (-1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Cestus: Attack: -1 = (00) + Str (-1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged: Short Spear: Attack: +5 = (00) + Dex (5) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Thrown Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 20' Spear Gun: Attack: +5 = (0) + Dex (5) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80', 40' in water Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Young Template: -4 Str, -4 Con, +4 Dex, -2 Natural Armor Size: Small Speed: 5' Favored Class: Summoner Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Mounted Combat (1st level): Make an opposed ride check (+9) as an immediate action to negate an attack on your mount. Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start with 900 gp. Magical Knack (Magic): +2 Caster Level to a spell casting class as long as that does not exceed your character level. (Summoner) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1